


The Vivelris Furry Fic.

by krycommttedtaxfraud



Category: Witchcraft the Anime
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Furry, Gacha Furry UwU, Joke Fic, Lazy Author, Love Confessions, One Shot, Vivelris, Witchcraft the Anime - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krycommttedtaxfraud/pseuds/krycommttedtaxfraud
Summary: I hate this.Vivian confesses to Elris in a dumb way.
Relationships: Vivian/Elris
Kudos: 1





	The Vivelris Furry Fic.

Vivian was nervous. Very nervous. Today was the day she was going to confess to her crush, Elris. Vivian had always given Elris thoughtful gifts and always stuck by his side, but he never seemed to get the message and just treated her like a friend. Today was different, though. Vivian was going to give Elris the best gift she could ever muster. 

She was going to give Elris a fursuit.

One of the many perks of hanging around her crush all the time is that she learnt how to figure him out. Vivian also knew all of Elris’ deepest, darkest secrets. One of them being that he was a furry. Elris has always talked about how much he wanted to be an animal and run around in the woods doing who knows what. Vivian wanted to please him. She’d do anything for him.

A few months ago, Vivian had begged and bribed Eliza to Make a fursuit for her, and she was oh-so-thoughtful enough to provide her Elris’ measurements so she wasn’t too suspicious. It was a genius plan.About a week ago, she had gotten a hold of the fursuit. It was beautiful. The fur was perfectly soft and fluffy, the suit was perfectly contoured, it was just amazing to look at. 

Vivian was in the middle of getting the fursuit out of her closet to give to Elris when suddenly, the man himself walked in. 

“Hey, Vivian. What are you doing with that large grey mound of cloth?”

Vivian panicked and quickly shoved the fursuit back into the closet. “n-nothing! I was just… looking for some clothes! ;w; mai clowoset is so full x3”

At this point, Elris didn’t even care about how Vivian spoke nowadays. It was a weird way to speak, but it wasn’t his business. As long as he could comprehend what Vivian was saying, he didn’t really have a problem. 

“Do you want any help with that, Vivian? Your clothes seem to be bursting out of the closet.”, said Elris. Bits of grey fur were sticking out of the closet and the doors of the closet were straining against the sudden addition of the fursuit. “n-no!~ w-watashi wa vewwy busy… couwd youwu cum back latew?”, whimpered Vivian. She wasn’t mentally prepared to confess to Elris yet. She needed, like, 5 more minutes.

Elris hurried out of the room before suddenly, Vivian appeared behind him. She was holding a… fursuit? It was just his size, and his favourite animal. What would Vivian be doing with a fursuit?

“i-i… have something to give to youwu, elwis… watashi wa… w-watashi wa…

AISHITERU!~”

Vivian was blushing like a tomato and holding the fursuit to Elris at arm’s length. “t-take it.. BAKA!~”, she yelled. Elris took the fursuit. “I like you too, Vivian.”, he said while blushing. Vivian was so shocked that Elris liked her back that she squealed like a generic anime girl and hugged him. Elris and Vivian were so happy that Elris offered to put on the fursuit.

When Elris finished putting it on, he looked stunning. Vivian thought he would definitely be a 69/10 on the UwU hot furry scale. I am too lazy to write a conclusion so they kissed and were happy. 

The end.


End file.
